Mi decisión a tomar
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Nuestra banda ha llegado a encararse frecuentemente contra los demonios, el tiempo para que se encaren a Ran, el hermano mayor de Ara, se hace cada vez más corto pero aun la fémina no sabe como lidiar con ese evento que le restringen su crecimiento ¿qué camino tomará nuestra pequeña chica?


Buenos días, tardes o noches queridos lectores, **MS-TaKa** por estos rincones algo olvidados de los fics de Elsword; hace poco me dio nuevamente el hype de seguir escribiendo historias que representen los caminos a seguir de nuestros queridos protagonistas y en este caso le toca a nuestra querida Ara Haan, si desean leer mis trabajos anteriores de esta misma índole éstos son "Decidiendo un Camino" y "La resolución del Espadachín". Más adelante seguiré escribiendo, así que, sin más que agregar, espero que tengan un agradable tiempo de lectura.

 **Disclaimer:** GameForge por crear Elsword, yo no poseo nada más que algunas partes de la historia que no fueron creadas por dicha compañía xD

Personajes y Clases:

Elsword - Lord Knight  
Aisha - Elemental Master  
Rena - Grand Archer  
Raven - Blade Master  
Eve - Empress Nasod  
Chung - Iron Paladin  
Ara - Base  
Elesis - Grand Master  
Add - Lunatic Psyker  
Lu/Ciel - Base

* * *

 **Mi Decisión a Tomar**

La invasión de los demonios demostraba ser una bastante difícil de replegar, entre más y más de estos guerreros de las sombras perecían un número mayor suplía esta ausencia, gracias a su método agresivo y veloz los soldados que resguardaban tanto Feita como Velder fueron rápidamente sorprendidos y despachados; todo hubiera ido acorde a los planes de los seres oscuros de no ser por los buscadores de Él quienes escucharon el llamado de auxilio de ambos pueblos y ahora se encuentran luchando fervientemente contra todas las legiones de monstruos del más allá quienes ahora tienen una misión extra: despachar a todos y cada uno de los buscadores de Él, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo ya que todos ellos eran guerreros natos y habilidosos, tanto hombres como mujeres pero parece que sus incesantes encuentros estaban dando sus primeros frutos ya que una de sus integrantes parecía sentir la enorme presión de sus actos.

Jadeaba incesantemente tras derrotar a cada ser de la oscuridad y sus piernas perdían fuerzas a tal punto de que podía desplomarse de no ser porque sostenía su cuerpo con la lanza que usaba, Ara era la más afectada por tantos encuentros consecutivos, el cansancio era muy obvio para toda la banda por tanto los varones redoblaron esfuerzos para que ésta no tuviera tanta carga al estar en la primera línea mientras otras como Rena o Aisha les ayudaban a la larga distancia; los buscadores de Él se encontraban batallando a otra horda bastante numerosa en las inmediaciones del Tercer Distrito dando soporte a una operación de rescate de ciudadanos comandada por la líder de las tropas de Velder, Vanessa.

\- ¡Ya no falta mucho, solo este callejón! – soltó la hermosa líder de cabellera azul mientras se internaba en compañía de varios de sus hombres a un conjunto de casas con daños moderados en tanto la banda liderada por Elsword les cubrían las espaldas, los demonios no se intimidaron ante la formación defensiva de sus oponentes y atacaron con sus espadas, lanzas y arcos mientras que con sus escudos se abrían paso.

Muchos _**"Armor Break"**_ y _**"Power Break"**_ fueron usados por los hermanos pelirrojos para mermar la oposición demoníaca y darle oportunidades a ataques como _**"Quake Buster"**_ , _**"Shockwave"**_ y _**"Sonic Wave"**_ de Add, Raven y Eve respectivamente hiciesen un mayor daño, _**"Guide Arrow"**_ y _**"Magic Missile"**_ eran disparados por Rena y Aisha sin temor a que los demonios les alcanzaran con sus ataques, Chung se encargaba de cuidarlas con su vida gracias a su _**"Heavy Stance"**_ ; Ara no estaba sobresaliendo con sus ataques durante esta defensa, como ya se había dicho anteriormente, le estaba resultando completamente difícil el mantenerse en pie de lucha al lado de Elsword y Elesis hasta que al final todas sus fuerzas desaparecieron, cayendo al suelo exhausta, los demonios vieron esto como una oportunidad y se abalanzaron hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¡Ara! – gritaron preocupados Elesis y Elsword quienes intentaron eliminar a sus rivales de turno rápidamente para auxiliar a la caída, más Chung llegó rápidamente en su auxilio ubicándose frente a sus agresores con su cañón por delante fungiendo de escudo, las flechas de Rena se hicieron presentes a los pocos instantes para despacharlos; Add sustituyó a Elesis en la primera línea mientras ésta intentaba poner de pie a la muchacha sin resultados positivos.

\- Es inútil, no responde – Elesis pasó una de sus manos por sobre sus hombros y así moverla a un sitio más seguro, no podían retirarse o sino los hombres de Vanessa no serían capaces de brindar la protección necesaria a los lugareños que aun faltaban por rescatar, ahora debían cumplir su deber con un hombre menos (o mujer, en este caso).

\- Hermana, ¡te necesitamos al frente! – pidió Elsword mientras bloqueaba el ataque de una espada para luego esquivar a un par de lanceros que estaban próximos a él.

\- Tch… estas sabandijas no se andan con estupideces esta vez – realmente era raro escuchar a Add quejarse de algo que no fuesen las negativas de Eve por darle su código (cosa que toda la banda ya estaba más que acostumbrado) pero incluso al peliblanco las cosas comenzaban a salírsele de sus manos, ya había recibido un par de flechas que le habían dejado cortes bastante visibles en su rostro, realmente se había esforzado por evitarlas mientras tenía como a otros tres rivales sobre él.

\- ¡Pásala aquí! ¡Rena y yo la cuidaremos! – Elesis se la dio a Aisha mientras Rena suplía la corta ausencia de la maga con más y más flechas, la lucha siguió por un par de minutos hasta que…

\- ¡Rescate completado, hora de huir! –

\- ¿Otra vez? Ciel, ya estoy harta de huir, solo hemos hecho eso desde hace ya varios días, mis piernas duelen –

\- No te quejes y corre – una bala proveniente de su arma atravesó la armadura de un demonio asesino que se ocultaba en una de las casas destruidas, Lu y Ciel habían sido asignados por Vanessa para brindar protección en caso de que los demonios usaran ataques furtivos, y la hermosa líder no se había equivocado y el dúo tuvo que despachar a una buena cantidad de asesinos y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Elfos oscuros igualmente.

Rápidamente el grupo dejó de atacar y comenzó con su retirada, todo gracias a Eve quien ordenó a su poderoso guardián Oberón protegerlos durante la movida, el Nasod se encargó de sustituir a Chung y no permitió que ningún alma o flecha lo superara; tan pronto habían ganado ventaja, la emperatriz Nasod llamó a su guardia para hacerlo descansar y no recibiese daños mayores que debían ser rápidamente reparados en el campamento de Velder.

* * *

…

Abrió los ojos y éstos solamente contemplaban una iluminación realmente pobre, Ara se levantó de donde estaba, parecía ser un puente sin ningún barandal así que decidió andar lentamente, parecía que aun sentía bastante débil sus piernas al andar.

\- ¿Aren? ¿Hermano Aren? – dijo al ver una silueta, era Aren Haan, era imposible que la chica de cabello negro se equivocase, esa figura que tanto vio desde pequeña durante todos los días antes de la invasión de los demonios a su hogar estaba calada en su memoria fuertemente, la muchacha intentó dar pasos más veloces para llegar hasta él, pero no parecía que la distancia entre ambos se acortara.

\- ¡Espérame hermano! ¡Hermano Aren! –

\- ¿Aren?... Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi olvido que ese fue mi nombre alguna vez – Ara se detuvo en seco, escuchó esa voz tan fuertemente resonar en su cabeza que instintivamente volteó a ver a todos lados, pero no miraba al dueño de aquella voz, de pronto pudo observar la figura de su hermano hundirse en un manto completamente oscuro, Ara llamó a su nombre sin algún resultado, de pronto una pequeña luz apareció a un lado del puente y pudo observar a un personaje bastante familiar para la chica.

Esa larga cabellera blanca con un par de cuernos que sobresalían fácilmente de éste, esa piel oscura en todo su cuerpo, esos ojos que parecían ser dos perlas rojas y ese traje completamente oscuro que complementaba a todo su ser solo podía ser una persona: Ran… su hermano corrompido por el poder de los demonios, éste se encontraba sentado en un trono blanco, como si su existencia "manchara" aquel asiento de hermoso esplendor; contrario a lo que muchos pudiesen haber hecho por encontrarse con un demonio de alto rango, Ara no dio siquiera un paso atrás.

\- ¡Hermano! Estoy segura que aun tienes oportunidad de liberarte, sé que aún en el fondo eres un ser humano bueno, que aún eres aquel quien yo recuerdo – hubo un silencio entre ambos tras aquellas palabras, pero Ran rápidamente se encargó de romper eso tras dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, sacando a relucir uno de sus colmillos.

\- El humano a quien conociste como Aren ya ha partido de este mundo, pequeña sobreviviente – se levantó del trono donde se encontraba y desapareció en una nube oscura hasta aparecer frente a Ara, tomarla del cuello con uno de sus brazos de oscuridad y alzarla medio metro; la muchacha intentó zafarse pero el agarre era fuerte, Ran avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar al borde del puente, si soltaba a la fémina, ésta caería sin remedio a la oscuridad por donde se alzaba la estructura.

\- Terminaré el trabajo que no me digné a hacer en Fahrmann, y ni tú ni cualquier otro espíritu será capaz de detenerme – el demonio de cabello negro sacó a relucir su sable y lo apuntó al rostro de su hermana, lo próximo que vieron los ojos de la muchacha fue como el objeto corto punzante se acercaba hacia su frente a una rápida velocidad.

…

* * *

\- ¡Ara! – la mencionada despertó a toda prisa, estaba sudando frío y su respiración era bastante agitada, lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus manos al rostro y recorrerla, tenía cortes menores pero éstos ya estaban cicatrizando al ser de batallas pasadas pero lo importante es que no sintió como si le faltase una parte del mismo, cosa que hizo que suspirara de alivio.

\- ¿Todo bien, Ara? Estuviste haciendo muchas muecas con tu rostro, las mayorías eran expresiones no muy alentadoras – Chung volvió a hablarle mientras le extendía una toalla, el sudor aun estaba presente en ella por lo cual aceptó el objeto del artillero, dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, estaban en el campamento, aún muy cerca de Velder, pero solamente el rubio era quien estaba acompañándole.

\- Etto… ¿y qué pasó con…? – antes de poder finalizar su pregunta, el muchacho de la enorme armadura ya le estaba contestando.

\- Lu, Ciel y Rena están dando una vuelta por la zona de los refugiados, estoy muy seguro que no tardarán en regresar; Raven, Aisha y Elesis se encuentran en un consejo de guerra con Vanessa, Elsword, Eve y Add están haciendo rondas para cuidar el campamento, y bueno, nosotros dos estamos acá –

\- Oh, entiendo… – ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra más, Chung observando a la muchacha quien se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, en cómo había llegado a caer exhausta aun cuando los demás estaban dando aún sus más grandes esfuerzos por batallar, ella ya se daba una idea de lo que ocurría pero no sabía exactamente cómo lidiarlo.

\- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor Ara? – llegó preguntando Ciel tras las vueltas, Lu caminaba muy cerca del varón mientras que la elfo ya se había sentado en la cama para inspeccionar de cerca a la de largo cabello negro, la mencionada asintió con la cabeza en tanto Rena le daba algo de alimentos.

\- En los últimos días te he visto que no has estado comiendo apropiadamente, aunque no creo que haya sido capaz de generar este incidente es mejor estar seguros ¿no lo crees? – como siempre, la sonrisa de la fémina era bastante cálida, ese amor que le brindaba la chica, como si fuese una hermana mayor le hacía sonreír inconscientemente, aun así no fue suficiente como para calmarle.

\- No solamente eso, los demonios se han vuelto demasiado fuertes en un lapso bastante corto, no recuerdo un incidente como ese antes – comentaba la pequeña Lu mientras se llevaba a la boca unas galletas que Ciel había dejado sobre una mesa.

\- Si esto sigue así realmente estaremos en muchos predicamentos cuando intentemos retomar Hamel – la última palabra dicha por el ex – mafioso captó rápidamente la atención de Chung quien se levantó de su asiento por mero instinto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –

\- Sí, eso seguramente será hablado en el consejo de guerra de hoy, quien está manipulando todas estas invasiones no es más que un general que se encuentra justamente en la "Ciudad del Agua", por ende… -

\- ¡Mi padre no puede ser ese general! ¡Él está siendo controlado! – gritó a todo pulmón el artillero, su mirada era de ira, se le podía asemejar a un lobo que observaba sin piedad alguna a su presa, más no terminó de asustar a Ciel, durante años había tratado con ese tipo de miradas de desaprobación.

\- Lo sabemos, quien realmente está tras esto es… -

\- ¿Es Ran, verdad? ¿Es mi hermano, no? – todos voltearon a ver a Ara, ésta tenía el rostro agachado, los mechones de su cabello ocultaban una parte del mismo, de pronto todos quedaron en silencio, en un principio todos sabían que el hermano de la chica de Fahrmann había sido convertido en un general oscuro, que tarde o temprano sus pasos tendrían que cruzarse, pero no sabían realmente como iba a reaccionar ella cuando les tocara realmente enfrentarse con él.

El silencio se prolongó más y más, los chicos intentaron desviar rápidamente el tema pero se tardaron mucho, Ara ya se había levantado de la cama y hecho a un lado la comida que Rena amablemente le había traído, con un "discúlpenme" se retiró con rostro apesadumbrado, Ciel soltó un suspiro de pesadez al final una vez partió.

\- Realmente no debí haberlo dicho –

\- No es tu culpa Ciel, ella aún ve a su querido hermano a pesar de que éste ya aceptó los términos de los demonios, y ya sabes lo que pasa con un contrato ¿no? – el de cabellos azules miró a la pequeña demonio con semblante serio.

\- El contrato se termina hasta el momento en que su destino acabe… -

…

* * *

Ara caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, durante su trayecto pudo notar muchas cosas a su alrededor, varios soldados siendo atendidos ya sea en sus respectivas casas de campaña o sino fuera de los mismos, algunos con heridas menores mientras que otros la gravedad de los mismos era alta; decidió caminar lo más pronto posible fuera de ahí, llegó hasta una de las zonas donde estaban los refugiados, ahí Praus estaba obsequiando pequeños accesorios a los niños para que no estuviesen pensando en los estragos de la guerra en tanto Noel, si bien no podía contar ninguna historia, deleitaba a los habitantes haciendo rondas mientras tocaba su laúd; siguió avanzando hasta llegar al límite de seguridad del mismo donde Elsword la divisó y la saludó desde una torre de vigilancia, Add y Eve se encontraban en otras dos torres donde la fémina lo miraba todo sin mostrar expresión alguna, caso contrario al muchacho de cabello corto quien mostraba muecas de furia, no lo expresaba normalmente pero sentía odio por esos seres que prácticamente hacían lo que querían sin remordimiento alguno; Ara siguió avanzando hasta cruzar una pequeña fuente donde una voz le detuvo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo pensarás seguir andando sin rumbo? – en este caso Ara no se alarmó como la vez anterior, su voz era por demás conocida por la muchacha, se sentó en el borde de la fuente y simplemente comentó:

\- Sabes que tengo mucho en mi cabeza –

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta saber qué es lo que harás? –

\- Mi objetivo es devolver a mi hermano a como era antes, a ser aquella persona que recuerdo, pero cada vez que pienso en tenerlo frente a frente… siento que mi voluntad se rompe fácilmente – el accesorio que normalmente adorna el cabello de Ara comenzó a brillar tenuemente hasta que una luz blanca lo recubrió completamente, pasados unos segundos éste había cambiado a la forma de una zorrita del tamaño de un Poru, nueve colas blancas ondeaban gracias a la movilidad que esta les proveía y vestía un hermoso traje oriental.

\- ¿Con el poder que tengo en este momento lo más que puedo hacer es proyectar esta forma? Como deseo tener una forma más "perfecta", pero para ello necesito más almas… - la pequeña "mascota" había dejado de hablar ya que ese no era el tema principal por el cual había salido del pin.

\- Ara ¿Sabes muy bien el por qué te desmayaste antes? – la mencionada simplemente dejó que sus labios inmóviles respondieran a esa interrogante – has estado bastante tensionada desde que los demonios se volvieron parte de nuestro día a día, el ver que cada día éstos eran más y más fieros solamente alimentaron tus dudas, pero especialmente tuviste miedo de responderte a esta pregunta ¿Aún estaré a tiempo de salvar a mi hermano? – Eun observaba con esos enormes ojos a su canalizadora quien no dudo en asentir a lo que decía, era verdad todo eso, tenía miedo de que más adelante, cuando tuviera enfrente a Ran viera como su hermano ya no era su hermano, simplemente no podría con todo eso, por ello tenía miedo en avanzar, no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – al fin la pequeña Haan reaccionó a lo que otra persona le dijo, miró fijamente a Eun pero rápidamente hizo gestos de negación con sus brazos y cabeza simultáneamente.

\- ¡No! Ya has hecho mucho por mí, me salvaste desde el momento que te conocí, e igualmente has estado prestando tus fuerzas cuando lo requerimos, no puedo pedirte más –

\- ¿Segura? No me importaría hacer un trato contigo, así podrás enfrentarte sin temor a lo que te pudiese esperar más adelante, tu voluntad no sería destruida fácilmente – Ara volteó a ver a otro lado, no es que la oferta no fuese tentadora, entre más pronto pudiese llegar donde su hermano, mucho mejor sería ya que las posibilidades de hacerlo cambiar aumentarían enormemente, pero…

\- Mi familia… ella nunca basó toda su fuerza en un espíritu… no digo que no fuera algo bueno, pero estaría faltándole el respeto a mis orígenes, a mis padres fallecidos – Eun hizo una pequeña cara de disgusto, no era lo que tenía en la mente pero al menos ya lo dijo y estaba segura que Ara lo tendría en cuenta.

\- Bueno, si vas a necesitar mayor poder, necesitas una mejor resolución de lo que harás de ahora en adelante, yo seguiré brindándote mi ayuda, pero mientras no tengas tu mente clara es como si te estuvieras limitando, te pones una especie de candado dentro tuyo y la única persona que tiene la llave para liberarte… bueno, eres tú – la pequeña zorrita comenzaba a iluminarse, iba a volver rápidamente a convertirse en el accesorio de siempre, más antes de irse prefirió dar unas últimas palabras.

\- Mira a tu alrededor, seguramente encontrarás ese algo que te empuje a dar más de lo que tienes y a calmar tu mente, analízalo todo… no solo desde tu perspectiva, sino también desde la de tus enemigos, incluso ellos tienen razones para todo, ya si ni con eso tienes idea, el trato anterior aún sigue vigente – y así como vino, desapareció de la vista de su dueña.

\- Mirar… a mí alrededor ¿eh? – realmente no entendió mucho de lo que le intentó decir su compañera, ella realmente quería seguir adelante, estar con sus compañeros y ayudarlos, eso nunca lo pondría en tela de juicio…

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo seguir adelante con esa resolución? – Volvió a sentirse débil espiritualmente y reflexionó - ¿Qué es… lo que realmente quiero? –

…

* * *

Hubo una rápida movilización en las fuerzas que protegían el campamento, los soldados andaban de un lado hacia otro mientras intentaban aglomerarse en varios puntos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – hizo la pregunta más obvia nuestra querida maga elemental, a lo cual respondió Elesis quien ya se había adelantado y le había hecho la misma pregunta a un soldado del frente.

\- Son los demonios, decidieron lanzar un ataque al campamento de forma masiva, Eve y Elsword ya detectaron dos grupos enormes y se acercan a paso veloz –

\- Espera, ¿y qué pasó con Add? –

\- Ya lo conoces, la palabra "paciencia" realmente no está en su diccionario – el chico con aires de psicópata (?) ya había salido del área con una bolsa llena de pociones de salud y de maná, iba a requerir de mucho "combustible" para lanzar ataques poderosos a diestra y siniestra sin mermar su condición física.

Ara se había informado gracias a varios soldados quienes iban a ser la última línea de defensa en caso de que los demonios se abrieran paso y desearan derramar sangre inocente, como era obvio los pobladores se sintieron bastante temerosos ante esta situación, realmente el miedo era mayúsculo, la moral de los mismos había decaído… primero habían perdido sus hogares, ahora perderían sus vidas, la situación no era para nada alentadora.

\- Quiero ayudarlos, realmente quiero hacerlo – se daba fuerzas a si misma Ara mientras sostenía con su fuerza su lanza – pero… pero ¿Cómo? – en ese momento la fémina cerró sus ojos por momentos, los cuales se sintieron como si pasaran varios minutos en su mente, había entrado a una fase de meditación donde "Ara" tendría una profunda charla con "Ara" para intentar aclarar las ideas de "Ara".

* * *

 _..._

 _\- Los demonios fueron quienes arruinaron la vida pacífica que tuve alguna vez, se llevaron a mis padres y corrompieron a mi hermano, deberían ser castigados por sus actos –_

 _\- ¿Incluso cuando él mismo sea considerado un demonio? –_

 _\- Aún quiero salvarlo, aún quiero seguir creyendo que su antiguo ser se encuentra ahí, quiero ayudarlo lo más pronto posible –_

 _\- No tienes mucho tiempo que perder, aún tienes a Eun, ella te prometió poder a cambio de un rápido encuentro con tu hermano ¿por qué no la eliges? –_

 _\- Me instruí en historias en mi hogar, de varios que intentaron usar espíritus para muchas razones, algunas nobles, otras ruines, pero al final todo terminaba igual… su antiguo ser terminaba por desaparecer y el espíritu tomaba posesión de aquel cuerpo –_

 _\- ¿Acaso no confías en Eun? –_

 _\- ¡Claro que confío en ella! Pero… -_

 _\- ¿Pero? –_

 _\- Si lo hago, temo caer en el mismo destino de aquellos quienes lo han intentado –_

 _\- Eun ya ha controlado tu cuerpo ¿o no lo recuerdas? Y mírate, sigues siendo la misma ¿no seguirías todo igual si decides aceptar ese poder? –_

 _\- Un antiguo proverbio dice "Wú fēng bú qǐ làng (Sin viento no hay oleaje.)", no puedo recaer simplemente en la fuerza de otra persona, perdería a mi propio yo… y conociendo a Eun, ella tampoco desearía que me consumiera, se limitaría y no podría sacar su verdadero potencial con facilidad –_

 _\- Pero eso lo dices sin nunca haberlo intentado ¿no es injusto? –_

 _\- Sí… lo es –_

 _\- … –_

 _\- Entonces… no destruyas demonios, sino ajustícialos –_

 _\- ¿Eh? –_

 _\- Has visto lo que hacen ¿no? Corrompen a los buenos de corazón, destruyen la paz con fervor, piensan solo en ellos mismos y su auto-satisfacción –_

 _\- ¿Pero acaso eso no sería lo mismo si lo aplico en mi caso o en el de todos en general? –_

 _\- ¿Acaso olvidas las leyes del balance? –_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Leyes del… balance? –_

 _\- Siempre que exista "mal", habrá un "bien" igual con el cual interactuarán… y viceversa –_

 _\- El mal no es un bien necesario, ¡ni siquiera uno opcional! No se necesita de maldad para que la gente obre con bien –_

 _\- Sí… y aun así hay muchos en este mundo, y en muchos otros que aplican la maldad solo porque sí –_

 _\- Entonces… ¿qué hago? ¿Realmente está mal hacer el bien? ¿O está bien hacer el mal? –_

 _\- Ara, eso tú ya lo sabes… yo también lo sé porque soy tú, en esta conversación lo has descubierto, nada puede ser capricho cuando su consecuencia realmente conlleva a un bien mayor y estoy segura que lo lograrán no importando el camino que escojas, Eun te apoyará, lo sé… aquí la pregunta es ¿Cómo deseas hacerlo? –_

…

* * *

Add volaba sobre sus dinamos tras haber interceptado y mantenido ocupado al grupo de demonios, había causado muchas bajas enemigas pero su cuerpo ya no daba para mucho más, al menos no de forma solitaria, una vez éste ya estaba en zona "segura" Elsword dio el grito de guerra en tanto Elesis hacía lo mismo, levantando la moral y fuerza de sus combatientes, dentro de poco el frente se convirtió en un campo de matanza.

Durante todo el enfrentamiento las cosas iban y venían, pero el bando de los buenos reflejaba una mejor cara, los demonios no esperaban un combate como el que se desarrollaba, pero de igual forma no parecían estar desesperados, no pasó mucho para que los demonios dieras paso a una retirada, dando paso a la incertidumbre en general.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya se cansaron? – preguntó algo confundido Chung, realmente hace poco que había dejado de ser usado como escudo para la mayoría de los ataques y estaba empezando a causar destrozos con su cañón de enormes dimensiones.

\- Ok, creo que cambié de opinión, estos demonios de pacotilla realmente no son tan fuertes de convicción como antes –

\- Lu, ¿qué te dije? –

\- Sí, sí Ciel, calma, que no ves que… - varios temblores se hicieron presentes en el lugar, de pronto una montaña parecía correr hacia su dirección sin que hubiera algo que lo detuviese.

\- Eso… ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Raven asombrado, se movía a una velocidad impensable para tener ese tamaño, Eve reguló su visión para tener una mejor idea de lo que se acercaba, era un demonio enorme, su figura era una viva representación de ello, parecía ser un castigador, con púas adornando el "casco" de su cabeza y hombros al igual que unos brazaletes con dichos accesorios en punta lo cual rápidamente informó al resto, solamente la antigua señora demonio reaccionó rápidamente a las características.

\- ¿Uno hound? ¿Es en serio? – la sorpresa de la chiquilla causó asombro en el resto, pero antes de que pudiesen hablar, Lu ya había marchado al frente y tomado la posición de líder.

\- Quien no pueda luchar de lejos que se encargue de estos pequeños, el resto… concentre sus ataques en el grandulón, si lo dejamos acercarse causará daños enormes al lugar y muy seguramente el campamento no resistirá, ni qué decir de los refugiados –

\- Primero tendremos que encargarnos de la pequeña muralla de demonios inferiores, yo lo hago – Dijo Chung mientras cargaba su destructor con todas las municiones posibles – en caso de ser necesario, bloquearé a ese enorme con todo lo que tengo –

\- No será suficiente, a la velocidad que va podría destruir un muro de acero con moderado esfuerzo, tú serías como una mosca para él – rápidamente Lu bajó de su nube al artillero.

\- No te preocupes, me tendrás a mí… con refuerzos como yo ¿para qué preocuparse? – Add era un chico bastante seguro de sí mismo, y aunque el joven Seiker lo agradecía a veces el ego llegaba a niveles insospechados.

Decidieron recortar lo más que pudieron las charlas, y aunque todos preguntaron por Ara, muy seguramente creían que estaba brindando protección bastante atrás, entre su condición y lo mostrado pensaron que era lo mejor, pero la de cabellos negros se presentó rápidamente, lamentando su ausencia, inmediatamente todos tomaron sus posiciones para hacer lo que los demonios habían estado haciendo en varias incursiones, invasiones veloces y destructoras.

\- _**Iron Howling!**_ –

\- _**Static Field!**_ –

\- _**Arma Blade!**_ – gritaron a la vez los tres varones a quienes les pertenecían dichas técnicas (Chung, Add y Elsword respectivamente), la pequeña muralla de demonios fue desecha en un canturreo, pero solo por breves segundos, intentaron reagruparse pero ya varios habían cruzado por el camino que se había generado así que los demonios inferiores tuvieron que consolarse matando a Chung, Add y Elsword; en tanto rápidamente técnicas como _**Freezing Arrow**_ (Rena), _**Assault Spear – Buster**_ (Eve) y _**Giga Drive – Seismic Tremor**_ (Raven) se dirigieron hacia Uno Hound quien, increíblemente, tomó la lanza de la emperatriz con su mano desnuda y con ella bloqueó la flecha de hielo de Rena para luego dar un tremendo salto, evitando de gran forma el ataque de Raven, tras caer se generó una onda de choque que mandó a volar a los tres chicos que habían atacado.

\- _**Critical Dive!**_ – Elesis, si bien no tenía ataques completos a larga distancia decidió dañar las piernas del coloso, total, si no podía moverse el peligro sería menor, pero Uno Hound viró su cuerpo en movimiento, clavándole un potente golpe tras su nuca, dejando a la gran maestra fuera del combate tras rodar en el suelo varios metros.

\- ¡Elesis! –

\- Ara, concéntrate, tenemos que detener a esa bestia o… -

\- ¡Menos charla, más acción Ciel! – y de pronto ambos gritaron al unísono _**"Nether Shredder"**_ dando paso a una enorme garra demoníaca que retuvo al gigante mientras el varón descargaba todas las balas de su cartucho, todo parecía estar bajo control, Lu y Ciel sonrieron internamente, estaban ganándole la batalla a Uno Hound quien batallaba por liberarse de aquella restricción, la pequeña demonio comenzaba a ceder ante la insistencia del gigante más apretaba fuertemente los dientes, no iba a dejarlo seguir avanzar.

\- No van a poder soportar más, pero para eso… ¡Para eso estoy yo aquí! – Ara mostraba un rostro de seriedad nunca antes visto y se abalanzó hacia Uno Hound a pesar de que aún Ciel jalaba del gatillo de sus armas.

\- ¡Oye, es peligroso! – intentó hacer que Ara recapacitara más en eso el coloso se movía con demasiada fuerza, Ciel no tuvo tiempo siquiera de detener su ráfaga o sino Lu podría perder la concentración de aquel agarre demoníaco que la estaba desgastando por cada segundo que pasaba.

Mientras corría hacia el Uno Hound Ara ya tenía su resolución preparada, no le importó realmente lo difícil de la situación que tendría que enfrentarse, entra balas y energía que bien pudieran afectarla, eso no pasó por su cabeza, se lanzó hacia el monstruo dando una pequeña danza con su lanza como foco de ataque, increíblemente sus movimientos permitían que las balas de Ciel pasasen sin dañarla , como si crease el espacio suficiente para que siguieran su curso a pesar de que la fémina no estuviese enfocada en ellas, dañó varias veces su cuerpo hasta terminar en una combinación enfocada en su pierna derecha, rápidamente clavó su lanza en la otra extremidad del Uno Hound haciendo que éste derramase sangre negra del orificio.

Sintiendo la peligrosidad de la de largo cabello negro pudo soltar sus brazos y en vez de romper el agarre de Lu dirigió ambas extremidades superiores hacia Ara, estaba seguro que sus brazaletes serían suficientes para perforarla.

Gran error, Ara respiró pausada y largamente por un segundo para luego dar una palmada en todo el torso de aquella bestia, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Uno Hound quedó estático, un segundo golpe en la zona afectada lo hizo reaccionar pero a la vez sintió un dolor agonizante en toda fibra de su ser, de pronto la dupla que atacaba al Uno Hound sintió como que éste ya no ofrecía resistencia alguna, es más, el segundo golpe de palmas había desecho la restricción de Lu.

\- El colmillo del dragón ya ha probado tu ser, y ha dicho que eres impuro… - susurró la compañera de Eun, rápidamente tomó su lanza e hizo un movimiento circular sobre su eje, atacando con la punta de su arma en forma de media luna con bastante fuerza, el corte propinado a la bestia recorrió todo su torso como si fuese mantequilla, dejando una enorme marca y haciendo retroceder varios pasos a la gran bestia.

\- … por ello recibirás tu justo castigo, _**Blast!**_ – dio un enorme salto, prácticamente había llegado más alto que la cabeza del titán demoníaco, se detuvo por una milésima de segundo antes de propulsarse hacia tierra con la lanza en posición, bajó a tal velocidad que desquebrajó el suelo, hizo un hueco como si un misil hubiese sido arrojado ahí, las piedras terminaron saliendo con puntas filosas y al final, el enorme demonio cayó vencido, prácticamente todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por el feroz ataque de la muchacha.

\- ¡Demonios! Hasta aquí han llegado todos ustedes, me encargaré de hacerles ver que sus actos no son tolerados aquí – el gigante Uno Hound volvía a moverse, lentamente se levantaba, sus energías eran pocas, ínfimas podría decirse… los amigos de la muchacha se pusieron en posición, pero el gesto de su palma alzada les hizo entender que todo estaba bajo control.

\- Tú… ve y regresa hasta Ran y dile, dile que su hermana aún no se ha rendido, que hará que vea los errores de sus actos y me encargaré de hacerlo tomar el buen camino nuevamente… ¡ahora ve! – Uno Hound sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra aquella muchacha y, herido tanto física como anímicamente solo pudo huir y fungir como mensajero de aquellas palabras, los demonios restantes siguieron a su enorme compañero, el ataque había sido detenido y sus ganas de seguir batallando habían desaparecido.

\- Hermano… he decidido ayudar a todos aquellos quienes no saben lo que es verdaderamente bueno, seguiré aquellas palabras que me dijiste hace tantos años, no planeo rendirme y estoy seguro que tú tampoco planeas hacerlo, no dejarás que el mal oscurezca todo tu corazón, espérame Aren, voy por ti – de esta forma la hermana menor del general de los demonios tomó como resolución un bien mayor, usando su propia fuerza apoyada por sus amigos y Eun, el paso de la emperadora de los cielos, Sakra Devanam.

* * *

Bueno, es todo por el día de hoy, espero que les haya agradado la historia de Ara, siempre me pareció que ella tuvo muchas cosas en que pensar para tomar su decisión final, en mi caso siempre me decanté por la Sakra Devanam por su concepto purificador y de que la mayoría del tiempo siempre los caminos "imperiales" son los que más me han agradado (a excepción de Add, a él le sale muy bien ese camino lunático), si tienen algún comentario ya sea bueno, malo, tomatazo, flores, etc, no hay problema que aquí los recibiré con gusto, hasta aquí los dejo, esperando que se me vuelva a iluminar las ideas para brindarles otra historia de conversión, me despido desde mi linda tierra Nicaragua, chao.


End file.
